A touch panel has been recently applied to various electronic devices such as a display device for convenience of users. The touch panel may include a first conductive film including a first electrode for touch sensing, a second conductive film including a second electrode for touch sensing, a cover glass substrate positioned at an uppermost layer on front surfaces of the first and second conductive films and forming an external surface, and an adhesive layer for attaching them.
When the first conductive film including the first electrode and the second conductive film including the second electrode are separately formed at the touch panel, the touch panel may have a complicated laminated structure and may become thick and heavy. Moreover, the manufacturing cost of the touch panel may increase, and thus the price competitiveness of the touch panel may deteriorate.